


London

by Orithain



Series: Memories [2]
Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Mac continues his search for his mother and makes some surprising discoveries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 1999.

From several thousand feet, it was easy to forget about the troubles waiting for him back on the ground. Suspended here between the night sky and the darkness of the sleeping world below, Mac felt free for a moment, as if nothing that had happened or was yet to happen could touch him. He turned his head very slightly to look at the man resting on his shoulder, sound asleep. Vic had been his partner for a couple of years now and his friend, though neither of them would ever have admitted it, but everything was changed now. Lover. Mac tried the word on for size, rolling it around in his head. Victor Mansfield was his lover. He shook his head in disbelief, unintentionally rousing the object of his thoughts.

Vic rubbed his face against Mac's shoulder like a contented cat as he woke up. Despite the relative newness of their relationship, Vic instantly knew who he was leaning on. He'd recognize Mac's scent anywhere. Even now he could feel himself reacting to it, wanting him. Rather than sitting up as he came fully awake, he nestled closer, tucking his head under Mac's chin and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Have I been asleep long?"

"Long enough. We'll be landing at Heathrow in about an hour," Mac replied, shifting slightly in his partner's loose embrace but making no move to pull away. In fact, he wrapped the blanket more snugly around the both of them, cocooning them in their own private world. Their sense of privacy was aided by first class being almost entirely empty aside from them on such a late flight.

A little over an hour later, they had landed, disembarked, cleared customs without incident, and ridden in the limo Mac had reserved to their Park Lane hotel, Grosvenor House. Once in their suite, Vic wandered around, checking everything out, amazed that it was even more luxurious than their accommodations in Hong Kong had been, in a typically understated, elegantly British fashion. Watching Vic, Mac kicked off his shoes and sprawled on the sofa at his ease. The older man was like a cat, establishing his territory as he prowled into every corner of the suite.

"Vic?"

"Mmm?" His concentration was still focused on his exploration of their surroundings.

"Come here," Mac invited huskily.

Hearing that note in his partner's voice made Vic shudder with abrupt arousal, and he turned to face Mac. His lover was stretched out across the couch like an offering, and his brown eyes glittered darkly with lust. Mac had unfastened his slacks and his semi-erect cock was starting to peek out, as if calling Vic to come and play. It wasn't an invitation Vic was likely to refuse. He wasn't averse to a little teasing first though.

"Why would I want to do that?" he purred, rubbing his hand over the growing erection in his jeans.

"Because if you do, I'll suck you till you think your spine is coming out your cock."

Vic groaned audibly, his cock leaping to attention. He strode across the room, coming to a halt beside the sofa, staring down at Mac, who licked his lips as he returned the older man's gaze.

Mac grasped Vic's hips, guiding him to kneel astride him on the sofa. When Vic was positioned to his liking, Mac unfastened his jeans and pushed them down as far as they would go in his spread-legged position. Mac then shimmied down slightly, licking the underside of Vic's cock on his way to his balls. As Vic trembled above him, Mac slowly drew one ball, then the other, into his mouth, sucking lightly on each in turn. Then he turned his attention to licking every part of Vic that he could reach, licking up along the underside of his cock, tracing the prominent vein till he reached the ridge, then flicking his tongue across the sensitive head. Pleased by Vic's faint moan, he continued that for some time until Vic's hips were jerking desperately. Then he licked back down the same path he'd followed up, continued past the fuzzy balls to the sensitive strip of skin behind them, scraping lightly with his teeth and nearly making Vic come off the sofa. When Vic settled back on his heels, Mac was perfectly positioned, his tongue lapping at the ring of muscle then probing inside while Vic groaned and tried to hold still for him.

After a little while Mac let his head fall back to the cushion beneath him, ignoring Vic's moan of protest. Then he reconsidered and nipped at Vic's inner thigh, enjoying his yelp.

"Lose the jeans, Vic."

Drawing a shaky breath, Vic stood up and shoved his jeans down, nearly overbalancing when he tried to kick them off before removing his boots. He sat down on the edge of the couch to unlace them, his concentration not helped by Mac licking along the outside of his leg. Finally he managed to undo the knots that had mysteriously appeared in the laces and was able to pull off his boots and jeans. He decided he might as well finish the job and pulled his sweater off over his head, leaving himself naked beside his fully dressed partner.

Mac stared at him, drinking in the sight, knowing that he could reach out and touch Victor whenever he wanted to.

"Are you just going to stare at me all night or are you planning to do something with that?" Vic suddenly asked in frustration, nodding at the erection visible through Mac's opened slacks.

Mac met his partner's eyes, grinning evilly, and Vic swallowed audibly.

"I thought you said that if I came to the couch, you'd suck me," he managed to say.

"Oh, you mean you want more than I already gave you?" Mac asked innocently.

"Maaac!"

Vic's whine was still echoing when Mac flipped around and grabbed his legs, pulling one up and bracing it on the back of the couch as he swung Vic sideways. Then he pounced on the glistening cock waiting for him, tasting him as he swallowed him.

Vic cried his pleasure, his hands coming up to clutch Mac's head to him, his fingers running through the dark curls briefly before he forced himself to let go and lowered his hands to his sides, gripping the seat cushion in his fists. He braced the foot that was draped over the back of the sofa against it and the other on the floor, his hips thrusting up to meet Mac's mouth. Mac allowed him to fuck his mouth for a few thrusts before pushing his hips flat again and sucking hard while his tongue was busy along the shaft.

Vic's cries were wordless now and desperate. He'd had a glimpse of Mac's skill that first night in Hong Kong, but fully conscious and aware of what he was doing, he was incredible. Vic thought hazily that his mouth should be registered as a lethal weapon before he lost all higher brain functions, only aware of sensation, his world narrowing to the few inches of flesh in its warm, wet haven.

Mac wished he could keep this up forever, tasting Vic, seeing him utterly lost in pleasure because of what Mac was doing. But he still wanted more, wanted to give Vic more, so he slowly reached down, rubbing his fingers over the head of his own cock, gathering up the clear fluid seeping from the tip and slicking his fingers. Keeping Vic distracted with his mouth, he shoved one of the cushions under the small of Vic's back, raising him just enough to give him access. Mac easily slid a finger inside him, then two, twisting to slide over the sensitive gland at the same time as he took Vic down his throat. The combined sensations were too much for Vic, and he yelled Mac's name as he came.

Mac kept sucking till Vic was done, then sat up, smiling at the limp man before him. He leaned down for a quick but thorough kiss, sharing Vic's taste with him, then knelt between the widely splayed legs. He positioned himself, gripped Vic's thighs, and slowly slid into him. He shuddered and remained motionless once he was fully sheathed in Vic, needing a moment to get control. He had plans for his partner, and losing control was not part of them. He thrust in and out, shifting slightly until Vic's gasp and the slight stirring of his cock told him he'd found the right angle. He continued his slow rhythm, sliding back and forth again and again, Vic's gasps growing louder each time and his erection slowly filling until he was as hard as he'd been before, harder even, aching for fulfillment.

Mac smiled down into Vic's eyes, watching him, gauging his readiness, then, never releasing his gaze, he reached into his pocket stealthily, not attracting Vic's attention. When he was sure that Vic hadn't noticed anything, he reached for his partner's cock. Vic's groan of pleasure turned to a yell of dismay when Mac slid a cock ring onto him and fastened the attached straps around his balls.

Vic stared up at Mac in disbelief, feeling the pleasure build inside him as the younger man continued to slowly pump into him and knowing that it had no place to go.

"Whatsa matter, Vic, dontcha wanna play?" Mac teased.

Vic opened his mouth, but only a moan came out. He took a deep, albeit shaky, breath and tried again. "Why?" He was proud of himself for managing one, clear word.

"Because it's fun." Mac leaned down and licked Vic's throat with long strokes of his tongue. "Because I can." He bit the juncture of neck and shoulder, sucking hard to leave a mark. "Because you'll let me." He scraped his nails lightly over Vic's nipples then pinched them, gaining a yelp from his victim. "Because it's gonna feel so good when I finally let you come." He sped up the motion of his hips, hearing and feeling his balls slap against Vic's ass with every thrust now, listening to Vic's cries as he rubbed over his prostate again and again. He watched Vic's face, seeing the heavy fringe of his lashes nearly resting on his cheeks as he barely kept his eyes open and fixed on Mac's. Vic's lips were parted as he gasped for air, and as Mac watched, the tip of his tongue appeared to moisten them. Mac couldn't and didn't want to resist, so he claimed Vic's mouth, catching that tongue between his teeth, biting down lightly for a moment before releasing it so he could twine his own tongue around it, tasting Vic as he came deep inside him, filling his belly.

Mac sank down limply on top of Vic, who lay, chest heaving, every breath a near sob, his throbbing erection trapped between them. He couldn't believe how aroused he was; he'd never felt this much without coming. He wondered if he was going to survive getting involved with Mac.

After a minute or two, Mac straightened his arms, pushing his torso up and away from Vic. He smiled at his partner even as he pulled out of him, then slid down to lick the head of his cock a couple of times.

Vic screamed.

Mac laughed.

"Fuck! You're going to kill me," Vic groaned.

"Nah, you're not gonna die. I have plans for you."

"Why am I suddenly afraid?"

Mac chuckled and kissed him, making sure to rub against him. Vic writhed under him, gasping. Mac grinned happily and climbed to his feet, pulling his moaning partner up after him.

"Come on, Vic, we have to clean up and get started looking for my mother. We can start at that pub that guy at our old place -- do you realize we never even got his name? -- mentioned, Dirty Dick's. Maybe she was there more recently, and someone will recognize a picture of her."

Vic had to clear his throat a few times before he could manage to speak. "We also have to get this thing off of me."

Mac was shaking his head before Vic even finished speaking. "No way, babe. That stays right where it is. I want you to be thinking about what I'm going to do to you tonight."

Vic groaned. "Shit! Mac, I thought you wanted my help finding your mother? There's no way in hell I'm going to be able to concentrate on anything like this." He indicated his restrained and straining erection.

"I'll take my chances. I like you like this." Mac punctuated his statement by stroking Vic, who arched into his touch desperately.

"God, Mac! Please!"

"Nope. Just think how good it's gonna feel tonight when I take you again. When you come after feeling it build up for _hours_."

"You _are_ trying to kill me!"

~*~*~

Half an hour later the two men walked out of the hotel lobby to their waiting limo, Vic dressed in loose fitting linen slacks rather than his usual jeans since there had been no way he could have gotten them done up. He settled into the backseat beside Mac, squirming uncomfortably.

Mac watched him for a few minutes, then slid over the seat, settling against Vic's side. He placed a hand on the older man's thigh, kneading the firm muscle, and Vic threw his head back against the seat with a stifled moan. Mac moved his hand upward, stopping between Vic's legs, measuring him with his fingers, making sure he hadn't softened since his last inspection.

Vic bit down on his lower lip, feeling the throbbing that had barely started to subside renew its urgency. He spread his legs wider. Even knowing that this would only increase his torment, he wanted more of Mac's touch. He whimpered when Mac petted him and nearly screamed when the car hit a bump, throwing him hard into Mac's hand. The sudden pressure on his aching flesh felt incredible. He prayed that Mac didn't want to continue the search too long tonight; he didn't think he could survive more than a couple of hours of this.

"Open your eyes, Vic," Mac whispered into his ear before licking and nibbling the lobe, tugging gently on his earring.

Vic forced his eyes open, not even sure when he'd closed them, and met Mac's gaze. Mac searched his eyes for a moment, then, apparently satisfied with what he found there, took his mouth in a deep, possessive kiss. Vic abandoned himself to the pleasure of tasting Mac, vaguely wondering what had happened to the emotionally fragile Mac he'd comforted in Hong Kong. Had he asked, Mac could have explained that Vic's own presence, his caring for Mac, had a lot to do with his rapid recovery. Getting away from Hong Kong with all its memories, good and bad, also helped. Being there had been like returning to his past.

Mac ended the kiss and sat back, looking at Vic as an art connoisseur would look at a newly discovered Great Master, with true appreciation and a lust to possess. Vic was sprawled in complete abandon, his head thrown back, lips parted as he panted, chest heaving, legs spread wide, and framed against the burgundy leather of the seat, he was beautiful. Mac had to taste him. He couldn't wait another second, so he reached for Vic's belt, unfastening it and his pants, and his long, clever thief's fingers delved inside to free the impossibly hard erection. He just looked at it for a moment, licking his lips, imagining how good it was going to taste, then he lowered his lips over the tip, licking and sucking, making Vic shove a hand in his mouth to prevent a scream. Mac reveled in Vic's distressed sounds of pleasure, but he knew they had to be getting near the pub. Reluctantly, he released Vic and rearranged his partner's clothing, then slid up his body for another kiss, sharing his taste with him.

Vic wrapped his arms around Mac as they kissed, frantically rubbing against the hand that was once more between his thighs. He could feel the waves of pleasure building, long past anything he'd ever felt before, pleasure becoming pain becoming pleasure again, and he knew this was just the beginning.

Again, Mac was the one to end the kiss and sit back, watching his partner. When Vic's breathing calmed a little, he dragged his eyes open and stared at the younger man.

"Just remember, Mac, one of these days, I'm going to do this to you."

A tiny moan escaped Mac. "Promise?"

"Damn right. We'll see how you like it while sitting through one of the Director's briefings. I'll bet you look incredibly sexy when you're frustrated. Which reminds me," green eyes blazed possessively at Mac, "when we get back, tell that woman to keep her hands _off_! You're mine now."

Mac had to kiss him again for that. Only Victor Mansfield could sit there, half crazy from lust, obeying his every desire in a truly, if temporarily, submissive fashion, and claim ownership of the man currently driving him into a sexual frenzy. Mac had a nearly uncontrollable desire to tell Vic how cute he was, but he refrained, not wanting the mood to be broken as it would be when Vic punched him and broke his nose.

Mac settled back into his own corner of the seat, smiling when Vic followed him, nestling against his side with his head on Mac's shoulder and one hand sliding inside Mac's shirt to toy with a nipple. Mac luxuriated in the affectionate touch, practically purring with contentment. He could kick himself for being so hung up on Li Ann that he'd missed seeing Vic clearly for so many months. They'd wasted so much time they could have spent together. He grinned suddenly. Making up for lost time was going to be fun.

When the limo pulled up outside the pub, Vic straightened up, both men fixing their clothes before stepping out of the car. They walked in side by side, automatically taking note of the exits and potential threats before going up to the bar and ordering a couple of ales.

As usual, the two men attracted more than a few admiring glances. Mac had to take a quick swallow of his drink to hide his grin when he noticed the looks Vic was getting. The man was practically radiating sexual tension to the point that he wouldn't have been safe in a convent full of nuns. Mac quickly lost his amusement when he saw the sharks circling in for the kill, and he moved closer to Vic, putting a possessive hand on his arm.

Vic looked at him wryly. "Marking your territory, Mac?"

"Damn right! They can look all they want, but they bloody well better keep their distance."

Vic glared. "I am _not_ some trophy you can show off!"

"Shit. I didn't mean it that way, Vic. It's just...You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?" he sighed in frustration. "You're the first person who's ever really wanted to be with me, and I can't help wanting to show off a little."

Vic just stared at him for a long moment, an unreadable expression in those green eyes, before pressing an incredibly tender kiss on his lips. "Fine, go ahead and preen for the natives," Vic grinned, "but don't get too used to this. I am _not_ playing at being your boytoy where the Director can see. I don't want to give her any ideas."

Mac shuddered at the thought of the Director involving herself in their sex lives. It wasn't a pretty picture. "No, we definitely don't want her in our bed." He suddenly switched gears, throwing a smoldering look at his lover. If Vic hadn't been so aroused by the hand stroking his cock, he'd have laughed at the overdone expression. Mac could have had a great career in silent movies. Lots of close ups of that mouth would have been nice. Vic blinked, realizing that he was swaying closer to the mouth in question, nearly mesmerized by the remembered taste and feel.

Eyeing the predators who still watched Vic, Mac decided they did not need to split up to show his mother's picture around and see if anyone recognized her. After all, it was still early and the pub wasn't very crowded. After doing the rounds with no success, Mac noticed the bartender was free for a moment and asked her if she recognized the woman in the photo. She didn't, but she added that she'd only been working there a few months. The bartender who would be coming on shift in a couple of hours had worked there for years and might be able to help him.

Vic and Mac settled into a corner booth to wait for the other bartender. They could have gone back to the hotel for the couple of hours, but Mac thought it would be more fun to stay out and tease Vic. He was really looking forward to when they got back to their room later.

In the meantime though, Mac pulled Vic close to his side, one hand dropping beneath the table to rest on his thigh. He didn't move the hand, just let it lie there, warming the slowly tensing muscle. Vic could feel the heat of Mac's hand on his leg, only inches from where he desperately wanted it. He moaned Mac's name.

"What's wrong, babe?" Mac asked solicitously. Solicitously, that is, unless you happened to notice the gleam in his eyes that said that he was enjoying every second of this. "You want me to touch you?"

"Yes."

"Here?" Mac inched his hand up a tiny bit.

"Higher."

"Like this?" Mac's hand rested beside Vic's rigid cock so the older man could feel the warmth radiating from him.

"Please!" Vic dropped his head to Mac's shoulder, his eyes heavy lidded and lips parted. He barely restrained himself from turning around and biting Mac, maybe one of the hardened nipples he could see through the silk shirt.

"Ah, you want _this_." Mac curled his fingers around the straining length of flesh, smiling at Vic's gasp.

"You're going to keep this up all night, aren't you?"

"I'm going to keep _you_ up all night. And you're going to love every sec- Aaahhh!" Mac's seduction was suddenly interrupted by a yelp, making Vic spring upright and whirl around to see what the matter was. What he saw made him burst into laughter. Mac was practically standing on the seat, trying to get away from a spider that was making its way across the edge of the table.

"I take it you don't like spiders?" Vic's shoulders were shaking with the laughter he was trying to suppress.

"No!" Mac's voice was strangled as the tiny arachnid came closer to him.

Still trembling with laughter, Vic slammed his beer bottle down on the spider, saving his lover from the awful beast. "You know, Mac," he snickered, "in the fairy tales, after I slay the dragon, I get your hand in marriage."

Mac glared as he sat back down, suspiciously eyeing the postcard-covered, cobweb-festooned walls. "A spider is not the same as a dragon, and I'm no virgin princess."

"Thank god! A princess I could live with, but virginity would be a bit much to...take."

Mac groaned. "Idiot! Sit down; people are starting to stare."

"I think that had more to do with you standing on the bench and shrieking than with me standing here."

"Just sit down. I want to hold you."

"Since you put it _that_ way..." Vic was sitting beside Mac again before he finished speaking.

Mac pulled him close so Vic's head was again on his shoulder, running a hand over him from thigh to shoulder, teasing a nipple along the way. Vic gasped as certain parts of him sprang to attention again, not that they'd ever really relaxed. He turned toward Mac so he sitting on one hip and put one leg across Mac's lap, not caring anymore if anyone was watching. He rubbed against Mac's leg frantically, his own hand dropping between Mac's legs.

Mac wrapped an arm around Vic, holding him close. He still wasn't sure quite why their relationship had suddenly changed, but he liked it. He rubbed a hand discreetly over Vic's back, enjoying touching him but not wanting to cause a scene.

"Another drink, gents?" The voice made the two men look up, meeting the knowing grin of the waitress as she waited for their answer.

A few minutes and two more beers later, the waitress was gone again, and Vic was curled around Mac, wondering how the hell he gave up control to the younger man. Then Mac touched him again, nipped at his jaw, and he remembered why Mac was in charge and applauded his decision to follow his lead. Wanting to get a little of his own back though, Vic picked up his beer, knowing Mac was watching him, and licked his way around the rim, then slowly drew it into his mouth and sucked on it while Mac gasped beside him.

When he put the bottle down, Mac grabbed his jaw and turned his face up to kiss him. He could taste the beer overlaying the flavor that was uniquely Vic, and his tongue stroked over Vic's, exploring every inch. Vic turned into the kiss, inviting Mac deeper, sinking into him until he thought they were breathing for each other. They remained engrossed in each other for some time, occasionally checking to see if the other bartender had arrived yet.

Finally, the man arrived, and Vic and Mac moved to the bar to talk to him. When Mac showed him the picture of his mother, the man smiled and nodded immediately. "Tori, of course I remember her. She used to come in here a lot about 10-15 years ago. Nice lady, but seemed sad. She didn't smile a lot."

"Do you know where she is now? Or where she lived?" Mac couldn't believe this man had known his mother.

"Sorry, pal, she never said. She just came in here almost every night for a few years, ordered a beer and sat here for hours staring at the walls. She used to like to look at this one postcard...what was it now?" The bartender wiped the bar down as he thought; it seemed to help him concentrate. "Oh yeah, I remember now. It was a picture of some temple in Hong Kong. I asked her one time if that was someplace she wanted to go." He stopped, an odd look coming over his face.

"Well?" Mac demanded impatiently. "What did she say?"

The bartender stared at him. "She looked for a second like she was going to cry, then she said something I've never forgotten. She said that she carried it with her in her heart every day, but she could never go back. Then she laughed sadly and thanked me."

"Thanked you? For what?" Vic wanted to know.

"She liked my name."

Both men looked at him in surprise. "So what's your name?" Mac asked.

"That's what's so weird," the bartender shrugged. "My name's nothing special. Just plain old Mac."

Mac froze, an expression of pain and longing crossing his face. The bartender blinked in surprise.

"Geez, pal, for a second there you looked just like she did that night. Come to think of it, that was the last time I ever saw her come in here."

"Mac," Mac said.

"What?"

"No, that's my name. Mac. Not pal."

"Oh, hell of a coincidence," he chuckled. "Here, have a beer on me. Funny how you looked like Tori for a second there though."

"Not really," Mac shrugged. "My dad always told me I took after Mom. It's the eyes apparently."

The bartender stopped dead. "Your mum?"

Mac nodded. "Yeah, last time I saw her was about 15 years ago. In Hong Kong."

The bartender nodded slowly. That explained a lot. "I heard her talking to someone one time. Seeing as you're her son and all, I guess it's okay to tell you. I'm pretty sure she said she was living in a suite at the Cavanaugh. Don't know if she'd still be there ten years later, but that's all I can tell you."

"Thanks, Mac," Mac responded fervently.

"Good luck, kid. I hope you find her." The bartender gave him one last smile before moving off to serve other customers.

Vic watched his partner curiously, surprised that they weren't already on their way. "So, next stop the Cavanaugh?"

Mac chewed on his lip uneasily, then raised unhappy brown eyes to Vic. "I can't. I'm not ready. I don't know why she left us, left me, but I need to think about this. So can we just take tonight for _us_? Just be together?"

Vic smiled gently and momentarily cupped Mac's cheek. "We can do whatever you want, Mac. She's your mother, after all." Then he squirmed on the bar stool, drawing Mac's attention back to his still rigid erection. "And I think you know that I could easily be convinced to go back to the room," he rasped.

Mac grinned, the shadows lifting from his eyes as he watched his partner. He placed a hand on Vic's thigh, his smile widening when Vic gasped softly. "Come on, Vic," he said, tugging the older man to his feet and toward the door, "there's someplace I want to go."

Vic moaned quietly. "Wouldn't you just like to go back to the hotel and to _bed_?" he suggested desperately.

Mac just laughed. Vic followed him outside and walked down the street by his side, every step jarring his bound cock and throbbing through him. Matters got worse when Mac slid a hand into his back pocket, cupping Vic's ass through the thin fabric, fingers pressing into the firm muscle.

Vic stopped in his tracks, trying to turn toward Mac, but the ex-thief only urged him on, nudging him down the street. Vic moaned pitifully when he realized that Mac had brought him to a dance club. Looking around he saw couples of every combination, so he knew that Mac really did intend to dance.

 _He's trying to kill me; that's what he's doing!_ Vic whimpered when Mac pulled him into his arms, pressing the full lengths of their bodies together. He could feel Mac's own erection rubbing against his, and he thought he'd explode.

Mac's hand on the back of his head urged him to place it on Mac's shoulder, and Vic wrapped himself around his lover as they danced. Actually, Mac danced and Vic just followed him, maintaining as much contact as he could. He rubbed against the younger man desperately, uttering soft cries of arousal.

Mac held Vic to him, enjoying the utter sensuality of his movements, smirking when he saw the envious glances thrown his way by both men and women watching Vic squirm against him. He slid both hands down to cup Vic's ass, pulling him even more tightly against him, and Vic buried his face in his throat, suckling hungrily. Mac arched his head back slightly to make it easier for him, not caring if he left a visible mark. He'd proudly wear it if Vic made it.

"Come on, Mac," Victor whispered throatily, "let's go back to the room."

"Not yet, babe. I want to dance with you for a while."

Vic moaned and buried his face in Mac's shoulder again, following where his partner led him.

After a couple of songs, Mac pulled Vic to the edge of the dance floor, and the older man sighed in relief that they would leave now. He was confused when Mac stopped and let go of him.

"Mac?"

Mac rubbed his thumb over Vic's lower lip, gasping when Vic caught it between his teeth for a moment. "God, you're beautiful!" He took a deep breath. "I want to watch you."

Vic stared blankly.

"I want to watch you dance, baby. Go dance a couple of songs with some other people, and then I'll take you back to the hotel."

Vic couldn't believe what he was hearing. His arousal was obvious, and Mac wanted him to dance with someone else?! No fucking way!

"Mac-"

"We're not leaving here till I've watched you dance." Mac was very definite.

Vic groaned. _How the hell did Mac end up in charge?_ He met the other man's eyes. _Oh yeah, I fell in love with him. Shit!_ He looked around desperately, heading for the first unattached person he spotted.

Standing a few yards away, a young woman watched Vic move toward her, stunned speechless when the gorgeous guy she'd been watching asked her to dance. When he grumbled impatiently at her stupefied silence, she nodded hastily and followed him onto the dance floor. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw the other guy watching them. Obviously this was something between them, but she intended to enjoy a dance with the most attractive man in the place. When he started to move, she nearly fell over, mesmerized by his total abandon. _Now_ she understood the expression "sex on legs." She reached out, placing a hand on his chest as they danced. She could feel his heart pounding, and she looked up, meeting flashing green eyes and wishing that look was meant for her. She'd even be willing to pretend, but she didn't think she had a hope. She could see him looking over her shoulder to his friend. She shuddered as she imagined being with both of them.

The song ended and Vic slowed to halt in front of the woman, staring at Mac hopefully. His shoulders sank momentarily when Mac shook his head, then he straightened up and looked around. If Mac wanted a show, he'd damn well give him one! He met the eyes of a guy dressed in leather and silk and smiled. Noticing out of the corner of his eye that the woman was starting to move away, Vic reached over and grabbed her wrist, tugging her toward him. He pulled her against him as the guy came up behind him, fitting himself to Vic's backside as the music started up again.

Vic started to move between the two of them, feeling his cock rub against the woman's belly and feeling the guy behind him press his own hard cock against Vic's ass. The three of them moved together, Vic leaning back against the man and reaching behind to put his arms around the guy's neck. The guy put his hands on Vic's hips, holding him tightly as he humped his ass.

Staring into Mac's eyes the whole time, Vic lowered his arms and pulled the woman closer, fitting her tightly to him. He undulated against her, shuddering at the exquisite pressure on his cock and he felt the man speed his motions as he came in his pants against Vic's ass. Vic glanced over his shoulder, grinning at the guy, then stepped away as the song ended, returning to Mac's side.

Before he could say a word, Mac grabbed him by the back of the neck and hauled him in for a deep, possessive kiss that Vic felt clear down to his toenails. He collapsed into Mac's embrace, rubbing one leg along the outside of his lover's thigh, raising it to wrap it around Mac's waist, not caring if anyone was watching, not caring how sluttish he looked. He _needed_ Mac.

"You're desperate, aren't you, babe?" Mac laughed softly. "You'd let me take you right here if I wanted to."

"Yesss." Vic moaned and nodded desperately, squirming against him.

"You'd lie back on this table and give yourself to me, wouldn't you?"

Vic stared at him for a moment, then hopped up onto the table, leaning back and spreading his legs. "How do you want me?"

Mac moaned. He moved between Vic's legs, thrusting against him while he kissed the older man for a long moment, his tongue fucking Vic's mouth the way he wanted to be pumping into his ass.

"Okay, that's it. Come on, lover, we're going back to the hotel _now_ ," Mac announced, breathing hard.

Vic squirmed, making no move to get off the table. "I can't wait that long," he mewled, thrusting his aching cock against Mac.

"Yes, you _can_. I refuse to take you here. I'd have to fight off everyone in the place! Now, come _on_!" Mac dragged Vic off the table and toward the door, plowing through everyone who got in his way.

Once outside, Mac waved to their limo driver, who brought the car around, and he shoved Vic inside, quickly following him. The minute the door was shut, Vic was all over him, unfastening his shirt, writhing in his lap, kissing him, biting him, grabbing his cock. Mac groaned and just held on to him, enjoying the ride. He'd have to remember to drive Vic nuts more often.

When they got to the hotel, both men practically ran to their suite, neither bothering to refasten their clothing. They didn't care what they looked like. In fact, everyone who saw them was envious. They looked gorgeous, and watching Vic writhe against Mac as they had to wait for the elevator was incredibly arousing. Several clerks suddenly realized that they were due for breaks, and housekeeping had a lot of work tidying up supposedly empty rooms the next day.

As soon as they got inside their room, Vic slammed Mac up against the wall, ripping at his clothes, then his own till they were both naked. He rubbed desperately against Mac, both cocks slick with liquid and sliding together easily. But it wasn't enough, not after the hours of arousal, and he dropped to the floor at Mac's feet, pulling his legs back. He squirmed, waiting for Mac to accept his invitation, staring up at him and licking his lips.

Mac moaned and joined Vic on the floor, but he didn't settle between his lover's legs as expected. Instead, he straddled Vic, positioning himself so that Vic's cock pressed against his anus, and he slid down, filling himself. Vic screamed as Mac fucked himself on his still restrained cock, tears of frustration flowing as Mac came, leaving him still hard and aching.

Mac rested for a moment, still hard despite his climax, feeling Vic's cock pressing against his prostate. He leaned over, licking away the tears that rolled down his lover's face, flicking the hardened nipples beneath his hands. He carefully rose up, ignoring Vic's wail of protest.

"Okay, baby, I need you to calm down a bit," he whispered, ignoring Vic's incredulous stare. "Come on, Vic, I have to take the cock ring off, but you can't come right away. I need you to wait till you're inside me again."

Vic whined his dismay, but nodded. He wanted that too. After all these hours, he'd be damned if he was going to come without taking Mac with him.

Mac stroked his belly soothingly, slowly unfastening the cock ring and tossing it aside. He waited for a moment while Vic gasped, not moving till Vic nodded jerkily, indicating that it was okay. Then he smiled at Vic and shifted to his hands and knees in front of his lover, waiting for him.

Mac heard a low growl, then Vic pounced. His cock slid back inside Mac smoothly, and he set a rapid, desperate pace. Mac wasn't complaining; he pushed back into every stroke, seeking to force Vic deeper inside himself, whimpering as Vic found the perfect angle and hit his prostate with each thrust. Vic clutched him with one hand so hard he'd have bruises for a week, but neither man felt it just then. Vic's other hand snaked around his lover, reaching for his cock, pumping it in time with his strokes into Mac's ass. Both men were so aroused by their teasing of the last several hours that they couldn't last long.

Vic started whispering into Mac's ear, telling him how good he felt, how hot and tight his ass was, how much he loved him, and hearing that husky voice murmuring to him pushed Mac over the edge again, his body clenching almost painfully around Vic, milking him of every drop of fluid as they both screamed their pleasure.

Mac slowly sank flat, Vic remaining draped over him, inside him for several minutes. Only the discomfort of the cold, hard floor finally forced them to their feet and into the bedroom where they curled around each other in the bed, falling asleep almost instantly in the comfort of each other's arms.

~*~*~

The next morning, after a leisurely shower and breakfast, the two men headed over to the Cavanaugh, hopefully to find Mac's mother. Mac showed the picture to several employees, with no success, until he reached the manager. That worthy gentleman, one Silus Woolicott by name, regarded Mac coolly.

"The Cavanaugh prides itself on respecting its guests' privacy, sirs. I regret that I am unable to help you."

Mac's shoulders slumped and he turned to leave, unwilling to attempt to coerce the information from Mr. Woolicott. The man wasn't a criminal after all, and he wasn't the Director. Vic started to follow, then stopped and turned back to Mr. Woolicott. There had been something in his eyes.

"He's her son."

Woolicott's head jerked up, and he stared at Mac searchingly. "Wait!" As Mac turned back, the man watched him closely. _Yes, he has her height and build, and more importantly, her **eyes**. He could be her son. He's about the right age._ "Prove it."

"How?" Mac wanted to know. "How can I possibly prove who my mother was? I haven't seen her since I was a child. Until a few days ago, I thought she had _died_ then!"

"Where did you grow up?"

"What's it to you?" As usual, when in distress, Mac got cocky.

"She kept an eye on you," Vic breathed in sudden revelation, "and _he_ knows it."

Woolicott glanced at Vic in surprise, wondering who he was.

"Hong Kong," Mac replied, "I grew up in Hong Kong. With the Tangs."

At the mention of the Tangs, Woolicott's eyes closed. "Very well, Mr. Ramsey. I believe you are who you claim to be, but I can't help you. I haven't seen Victoria in five years."

"Five years," Mac repeated softly. "At least now I know she was alive that recently. First it was 15 years, then 10, now five. Where did she go? Why did she leave? What's going on?"

Vic moved to Mac's side, placing a comforting hand on his arm.

"I _am_ sorry, Mr. Ramsey. I can't answer your questions. Only Victoria, if you can find her, can give you those answers."

"But how do I find her?"

Woolicott smiled sadly. "All I can tell you is that five years ago she left London for Madrid. I hope you find her, Mr. Ramsey. For both your sakes."

"Mr. Woolicott-"

"I cannot tell you anything else, gentlemen. Now please leave." He lowered his head to stare at some papers on his desk, not looking up again until the door closed behind the two Canadians. After they left, he gazed at the phone on his desk for several minutes, knowing that he should make a call. Finally, he returned to his paperwork, the call unmade, for once allowing friendship to dictate his actions. "Good luck, Victoria," he murmured.

~*~*~

Vic and Mac went back to their hotel to make arrangements to fly to Madrid and pack up their belongings. They were able to get seats on a flight leaving early that evening, so that left them the next several hours free.

Hoping to distract Mac, Vic suggested going out, seeing the sights, but the younger man didn't want to. He smiled sadly, one of the most open expressions Vic had ever seen on his face.

"Can we just stay here, Vic? Would you hold me?" He felt lost, thrown adrift in a life that had changed its shape dramatically in the last several days.

Before Vic could say a word, the door burst open and several people came into the room, carrying guns. Vic and Mac found themselves lying face down on the floor while the intruders rummaged through their belongings. Suddenly a feminine voice spoke up.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing with a picture of my mother?"

" _Your_ mother?" Mac exclaimed. "That's _my_ mother!" He rolled over, prepared to continue the argument, but he stopped dead, his mouth hanging open, when he saw the blonde behind him.

"Nicky?"

The girl stared back at him. "Mac?" Her eyes darted to his companion. "Vic?"

The two agents gazed at her in bewilderment.

"What are you two doing here, and _why_ are you asking questions about my mother? She's been dead for seven years."

"That's _my_ mother, and she was alive at least as recently as five years ago."

"Mac, I know my own mother!"

"So do I! And several people have confirmed to me in the last few days that she was alive more recently than I'd been led to believe."

"Oh. My. God." Vic suddenly thought he knew what was going on here.

"Vic?" Mac was surprised by how pale Vic was suddenly.

"You're 25, right?"

"Yeah." Mac had no idea where Vic was going with this.

Vic looked over at Nicky. "You're 18?"

She nodded.

Vic turned back to Mac. "You were seven when your mother. . . disappeared." It wasn't a question.

"Well, yeah. But what does...that...." His voice trailed off, and he turned to stare at Nicky, who stared back.

"Say hi to your sister, Mac."


End file.
